Un final alternativo
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Como seria si el final fuera realmente diferente ... asi que de eso trata ese one-shot, Es Tohru x Natsuno Es yaoi (chico x chico) por lo que si no les gusta no lo veas :3


**Hola, ahora vengo con un one-shot de los personajes de Shiki, se preguntaran por que o si no lo hacen xD, aun asi les dire y es que a una amiga cercana me pidió que escibiera de ellos :3 y pues hasta por fin me dio la gana de pasarlo de un cuaderno que casi se me rompia a aquí ala computadora xD**

**Asi que espero lo disfruten y pues si el por que del nombre del fic es por que no tenia inspiración para eso y pues asi me dijo ella asi que lo pondré y pues no se si lo leera pero aquí va por Lizeth ;D**

Tohru estaba a punto de morder a Natsuno, pero quería pedirle algo importante antes

-Tohru después que hagas esto, huyamos juntos- dijo serio el peli morado

-De que hablas Natsuno- dijo sorprendido Tohru

-Que nos vayamos juntos, así como siempre quise, a la ciudad- rogo Natsuno

-Entonces, si vamos- contesto el rubio

-¿Estas seguro?, tu siempre quisiste quedarte aquí en este pueblo- dijo sorprendido Natsuno

-Si, no importa- contesto Tohru mientras una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -Ya no es igual-

-¿Y que pasara con tus padres y tus hermanos?- pregunto Natsuno

-No podrán entender- dijo en tono triste el rubio -Por eso quiero empezar de nuevo... contigo- termino dándole un pequeño roce de sus labios con los suyos

-Tohru...-

-Por favor- pidió Natsuno mientras el rubio sollozaba débilmente -Prométemelo Tohru, después de que hagas esto, nos iremos juntos-

-Esta bien-

-Si hacemos esto, entonces tu me prometes de no arrepentirte por lo que suceda adelante- dijo Natsuno serio

-Por que lo haría- murmuro Tohru mientras se acercaba al cuello de Natsuno y lo lamia con cuidado antes de morder

~2 años después~

Natsuno se metió al baño para poder relajarse después de un largo y cansado trabajo como enfermero en el hospital de la ciudad (en el cual podía conseguir litros de sangre a cambio), lo único que haría era decirle algo importante a…

-Natsuno puedo entrar- pregunto una voz atrás de la puerta del baño

-No- negó con rapidez mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la ducha

-Vamos- volvió a escucha la voz mientras abría la puerta y se metía –Si quieres nos bañamos juntos-

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no Tohru, me quiero bañar solo- contesto molesto Natsuno mientras abría la llave del agua y se sentía aliviado de tanto estrés

-Vamos, no seas así de frio siempre- dijo Tohru que ya se encontraba abrazándolo por detrás

-¿Cuando te quitaste la ropa?- pregunto Natsuno sonrojado al sentir la piel desnuda del rubio junto la suya

-Mientras hablábamos- respondió el rubio mientras empezaba a besar el cuello del peli morado

-Tohru… quiero bañarme- se quejo Natsuno

-Yo te ayudare con gusto- dijo sonriendo Tohru mientras tomaba el jabón y lo pasaba con cuidado por el cuerpo de Natsuno y sin dejar de besar su cuello

-Nghh… Aahh, Tohru… basta- dijo entre un pequeño gemido Natsuno

-Pero por que quieres que pare, si se nota que estas disfrutando- le susurro Tohru de manera sensual en el oído a Natsuno y luego le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda –Ahora voy a enjaguar tu cuerpo- soltó el jabón y empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Natsuno mientras retiraba el jabón con la ayuda del agua

-Te dije que basta- dijo Natsuno algo molesto y le dio un codazo en el estomago a Tohru

-….- cayó al suelo y trataba de recuperar el aire

-Solo déjame bañarme- dijo Natsuno y se empezaba a bañar "bien"

-…- se paro de inmediato y se lanzo contra Natsuno; lo arrincono en la esquina de la regadera

-Tohru….- dijo Natsuno y suspiro, no podría ser tranquilo por una vez un baño

El rubio no hizo caso o mejor dicho queja de Natsuno y de manera inconsciente rozo el miembro de Natsuno, el cual se veía ya algo duro

-Nghh- se callo un gemido

-Vamos, sé que quieres- dijo Tohru con una sonrisa y acercaba de nuevo su mano –Pero- la detuvo –Si ya no quieres, te dejo que te bañes tranquilo- se giro y se iba a ir

El rubio se sorprendió al ver que el pelimorado lo detenía

-No, ahora acabas- hablo sonrojado Natsuno

-Espera ahora tengo hambre…- lo interrumpieron

-Entonces hazlo- se acercó Natsuno a Tohru que seguía sin voltear

**-**Pero…- giro y vio algo que caracterizo lindo; era algo que le pasaba de vez en cuando a Natsuno, tenia una cola y orejas de lobo, pero agregando a su cara roja y cabizbaja

-Solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- dijo con algo de "indiferencia"

-Bien- se acercó de nuevo a Natsuno

-Solo un poco o te volveré a golpear- recordó Natsuno aun con un leve sonrojo

-No te preocupes, contigo puedo controlarme- le respondió y le mordió con rapidez y delicadeza el cuello del peli morado

-Ahhh- se quejo un poco Natsuno mientras se aferraba a Tohru para no caerse

No duro mucho y se separo del cuello; lamio las gotas que aun salía de las incisiones que hizo para que se cerrara más rápido y beso en los labios a Natsuno, el cual había soltado algunas lagrimas por el dolor

-Vamos al cuarto- dicto el rubio, pero el pelimorado no hizo caso

-Si quieres hacerlo…. Podemos hacerlo aquí- dijo en un sonrojo que no pudo ocultar aun así girara

-Eres todo un pervertido Natsuno- dijo con una sonrisa Tohru mientras lo volvía a besar y con algo de rapidez empezaba a tocar el miembro que pedía a gritos atención en ese momento (soy muy pervertido x3)

-Ahhh- gimió después del beso –To…hr..u- dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Si Natsuno?- pregunto el rubio que aumentaba la rapidez en su mano

-No… tienes…que durar. ahí todo el ..tiempo- le dijo entre jadeos Natsuno

-Como tú quieras- le dije mientras lo besaba y lo acercaba a la regadera que seguía abierta; aprovecho y giro a Natsuno para que le diera la espalda, con el agua empezó a usar como lubricante para la entrada de Natsuno, lo cual empezó desde el inicio con 2 dedos

-Ahhh- se quejo algo de dolor Natsuno por la intromisión del otro

El rubio se limito a besarlo para entretenerlo mientras empezaba el movimiento de tijera dentro de la entrada del otro. Estuvo así por lo menos 5 minutos y cuando vio que Natsuno gemía de placer saco sus dedos lo que noto el otro

-¿Porque los sacas?- pregunto excitado Natsuno sin entender

-Por que ya esta listo- contesto Tohru y empezó a posicionar su miembro en la entrada de Natsuno

-Listo que- dijo algo confundido Natsuno por tanto placer

-Esto- dijo Tohru y de una sola estocada entro por completo en Natsuno

-Ahhhhh!- grito de dolor mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Tranquilo- pidió el rubio y le beso la espalda, se estuvo un tiempo así, hasta que con lentitud empezó a embestirlo; Natsuno empezó a sentir menos dolor y empezaba el placer, Tohru lo giro y lo apoyaba en la pared, Natsuno se aferraba en la espalda mientras no dejaba de gemir

-T.. voy a co…rrer..me- dijo entre jadeos Natsuno mientras le rasguñaba la espalda al rubio

-Yo.. también- dijo jadeando un poco Tohru

El rubio empezó a dar las embestidas mas rápidas hasta que le dio en el punto G de Natsuno y llego al orgasmo con un gran gemido y se corría, Tohru con otra embestida mas y se corrió dentro de Natsuno y con cuidado se salió dentro de el

-Ahhh- trataba de regular su respiración

-Te amo- dijo Tohru con una sonrisa

-Yo… también.. te amo- dijo más calmado Natsuno

-Me querías decir algo no-

-Ehh cierto, a partir de hoy tendría mis 2 semanas de vacaciones-

-Eso es genial- dijo alegre Tohru

-Si, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas en la piernas, así que me puedes llevar a la cama- pidió algo adolorido Natsuno

-Claro- dijo feliz Tohru y lo cargo en sus brazos, parece ser que esas 2 semanas no serian nada aburridas

~Fin~

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta el final y no se aburrieron les agradezco por que aveces batallo en escribir Lemon, por que pensarlo se me hace mas fácil que escribirlo /**

**Asi que recibo cualquier critica, eso me hace mejorar owo/**

**Hasta entonces Ciao~ owo/**


End file.
